


Arresto Momentum

by hotfruits



Series: Harry Potter AU [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Eventual Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's secret is beginning to slip past the walls she has built.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arresto Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.  
> And thank you to [Blackbird-Brewster](http://blackbird-brewster.tumblr.com/) for showing me that Jemily is ♥

She tucked a strand of her golden blonde hair behind her ear, her other hand gently holding her quill, which she tapped against the parchment in front of her. Traces of black ink were scattered against her palm, but she paid no notice; she was focused on her assignment, determined and so beautiful –

“They’re sooo cute, aren’t they?”

“Wha-?” Emily shifted her gaze from J.J. to Penelope, noticing that her hair was now a vibrant red.

“Derek and Spencer. You were noticing them too, right?” she asked with a knowingly mischievous grin.

“Oh, yeah! So cute!” Emily responded, a silent _thank you_ hidden in her tone; her daydreaming about J.J. had gotten worse lately, and so far she’s had to rely on Penelope and Spencer to draw her out of it, before J.J. becomes aware.

“They do seem happy, huh?” J.J. joined the conversation with a smile, and Emily felt her chest tighten.

They really were cute, as much as Emily hated to admit it; mostly because she still held ill feelings towards Derek for hurting her – not her’s, she reminded herself – J.J.; He did make Spencer happy though, as seen by the way he lovingly ran a hand through Spencer’s hair while he read from his text.

“Do you think they’ll be in love forever and ever and have delicious interracial babies?”

J.J. turned towards Emily with an incredulous look, before erupting into a fit of giggles. “Pen, I’m pretty sure there’s no magic that allows two men to conceive,” Emily supplied, while keeping her own giggles intact.

“They could,” Penelope frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, “Spencer is a genius, he could totes invent a potion that would allow him to have Derek’s love child!”

J.J. collapsed onto her side, her giggles now turning into raucous laughter as she rolled on the ground. Emily patted her back, while giving Penelope her best _I’m sure Spencer could defy the laws of nature in order to have Derek’s baby_ face. Penelope accepted her sentiment with a nod, before gathering her assignment and walking over towards Derek and Spencer.

“She’s so, so crazy,” J.J. breathed out, wiping the tears from her eyes as she sat up.

“That she is.”

“I kinda hope she’s right though – not about Spencer getting pregnant,” J.J. quickly clarified, “But about them being together forever and ever. They really do seem perfect together.”

Emily noticed J.J.’s longing expression, and asked through clenched fists, “What about you and Will? It’s been almost a year now, right?”

J.J. shrugged, looking down at her lap.

“What is it, Jayje?”

“I don’t know,” J.J. muttered, wringing her hands together, “Will is great, and I really like him, but…” she paused, glancing back over at Spencer and Derek with a contemplative look, “Their relationship, as soon as it started, has looked so easy. Like they just fit, you know?”

“I know,” Emily agreed, having noticed it too. “It’s not like that with Will?”

“I feel like I keep trying to make him happy, but it’s never enough. He asked me to move to France, after I graduate.”

“What!?” Emily nearly shouted, causing J.J. to turn back towards her and quickly shush her. “He seriously did that?” Emily asked, quietly this time.

“Yeah.”

“Are you…going to?” Emily ignored the churning in her stomach, as she absent-mindedly brought her hand to her mouth.

“I don’t know, like a part of me wants to because I really like Will and I think we could have a good life together,” Emily tasted blood as J.J. continued to speak, “But I also feel like I’m too young for those thoughts, and I wanna be crazy and see the world and get a tattoo, or something.”

“We should,” Emily voiced her thoughts, bringing her hand away from her mouth. “We should see the world after graduation, and be crazy and young!”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, why not!” Emily felt manic as she continued to talk, desperate to keep J.J. close, “My mother worked with other ministries and I’ve grown up all over the globe, so I know how to travel. Plus, I speak six languages.”

“Okay, where would we go?”

“Spain,” Emily grinned, despite the way she picked at her chewed up nail, “You would love Barcelona. Me gustaría ir bailando contigo.”

“You’ll teach me Spanish before we go, right?”

“Quiero estar contigo para siempre.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” J.J. chuckled, before returning her attention back to their assignment; Emily followed suit, while also daydreaming of sandy beaches and J.J.’s wonderful laugh.

 

***

 

“Your goddess has arrived!” Penelope announced as she joined Derek and Spencer in their shady spot, drawing curious glances from a group of Ravenclaws practicing charms. “How are you, my visions of beauty?”

“Hey baby girl,” Derek grinned as he leaned over and pecked Penelope’s cheek, causing Spencer to chuckle at them. “Mama, it is so good to see your beautiful face on this sunshiny day.”

“Isn’t it though?” Penelope answered slyly, giving her boys a saucy wink. “Anyways,” she began, twirling her quill between her fingers, “Have you noticed that Emily has been on cloud nine a lot more lately?”

“I have, actually,” Spencer answered, his brows furrowing together, “I’ve tried to figure out what might’ve caused this behavior change, but nothing has changed in her life.”

“I can name something different,” Derek spoke up, looking between the two, “You and I are together.”

“But why would that-?”

“Oh!” Penelope shouted excitedly, interrupting Spencer’s question, “Maybe she’s thinking that if you two can get together, then there’s hope for J.J. and her!”

“But what about Will?”

“Will? The French dude from the Triwizard Tournament?” Derek asked curiously, “J.J. is still dating that guy?”

“Mmhmm,” Penelope answered, bobbing her head as she did so.

“Do you think if I got them together, Emily would stop hating me?” Derek asked sarcastically, expecting the other two to laugh in response; his question was met with silence though, as Penelope and Spencer shared a secretive look.

“Goddamnit, I ain’t no matchma-”

 

***

 

When Derek Morgan sat next to Emily at breakfast the next day - at the Slytherin table - she couldn’t help but be impressed; mostly she was annoyed, though. “What do you want, Derek?” she asked, setting down her spoon full of gooey oatmeal.

“I want us to be friends,” he replied peaceably, his hands up in mock surrender, “And you know it would mean a lot of Spencer if we buried the hatchet.”

“Ugh, low blow,” Emily grimaced, but knew Derek was right; Spencer never said anything, the poor thing hated confrontations, but it was obvious how much he disliked Emily’s, well, _intense_ dislike for Derek.

“And in order to start us on the path of friendship,” Derek began, lowering his hands and resting his upper body against the table, “I wanted to explain that me targeting J.J. during Quidditch was just strategy. She’s the Hufflepuff’s best chaser, and taking her out insured most of our wins.”

“Why do I care about your stupid strategy?” Emily mumbled grumpily, resuming her consumption of her oatmeal.

“Cause you’re in love with J.J. and I know you hate me for hurting her.”

Emily spluttered, causing oatmeal to dribble out of her mouth and down her chin. She accepted the napkin that Derek handed her and cleaned herself up hastily, before anyone else saw; Slytherins could be ruthless, after all. Once she finished, she threw the napkin down and regarded Derek with an alarmed expression, fiercely whispering, “Who told you!?”

“No one!” Derek replied defensively, “You’re not exactly subtle.”

Emily groaned, her body sinking inwards as her forehead met the table with a small thud. If Derek Morgan noticed her feelings for J.J., then it was only a matter of time ‘til the girl herself found out. What would happen then, to them? Would they remain friends? Would her feelings push her best friend further into that French bastard’s arms?

“Hey, relax,” Derek whispered, gently rubbing her back, “She doesn’t know how you feel.”

“Yet,” Emily’s voice was muffled by the table cloth.

“True. But would it be so bad if she knew?”

Emily’s head shot up, “Yes!” she practically shouted, and then winced, noticing the other Slytherins watching her curiously. “She’s my best friend,” she replied painfully, trying to control her expressions, “She can never know.”

“If you say so,” Derek shrugged and left, but not before whispering into her ear, “I think you’d be surprised, though.”

Emily watched him leave, ignoring the flare of hope burning in her chest. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> I would love to go dancing with you.
> 
> I want to be with you forever.


End file.
